


【丸昴】她 02

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【丸昴】她 02

干枯的夜晚被淋湿，空虚也被填满。

直到两人滚上旅馆的床，十指交叉，火热紧追着寂寞。比起上次的小心翼翼，这回更是熟悉对方的身体。

昴子像在倾诉，在他耳边倾吐热息，心思像花一样绽放着。

唇贴上唇，舌尖嬉戏。

这个晚上，少女被压在床上承受。

被褪下的衣物摊在地上，丸山吻着她的耳廓，她的脸颊，口红也晕染在他的脸上。

昴子抚上他穿着衣服时显不出的健壮身体，手掌感受着他的背肌。清爽的皮肤逐渐泛汗，每个毛孔都被情意打开，又被情意填满。

她软软的胸部在身上人的运动下摇晃，丸山撑着床榻，将她圈在身下。昴子忘记了睁眼看丸山的表情，她的神韵倒是被映在男人的眼底。

秋风何时有勇气拨开炎热夏日回去找它的春呢。

找春的爱恋。

空气中的淫靡味道变成了无形春药，他们越做越想要对方。体力被榨取，女孩被男人榨取，男人又报复似地让她身陷囹圄。青涩和成熟混杂，生长在了她的深处。

丸山的坚硬被柔软迎接，还有体内的挤压，在距离成为负数时，早就不能被数字衡量。湿淋淋的爱让她无法呼吸，大口喘息，好不娇媚。

终于睁眼，这个男人垂着头时的眉眼紧蹙在摇曳间被一览无余。

互相施舍着爱情，互相腐蚀。昴子抛开了白日的事，沦陷在快感里面浮沉。

她高潮了一回又一回，床单都被分泌出的水浸湿了。丸山不忘照顾昴子。快射精的时候，他伸手轻揉那颗最敏感的小豆，拨弄控制她的呻吟。

或许是丸山技术不错，二人一起到达了最后高潮。精液浇灌在昴子的穴内。屋内安静下来，她的身体还忍不住发抖。

拥抱温存时，昴子的手指绕他的发丝，帮他别在耳后。

丸山一脸愧疚，退出她。昴子开玩笑地摸了一把他的下体，被丸山红着脸躲开。

装什么纯情，她嗤笑。

他穿好衣服下楼去帮她买药。

屋内只剩下她一个人。昴子侧躺在床上，维持着丸山走时的姿势。整个人陷进廉价的柔软白色床铺，脸贴着泛黄却干净的枕头。

酒店的隔音较差，或许自己早就被隔壁屋的住客嫌弃了。不知哪里飘来一阵歌声，好像是有人在播放。

是一首很老的歌。如果丸山能与她一起听就好了，昴子后悔放他出门。

听一首伤沉的歌的人，总不会那样轻易就爱上另一个听这首歌的人。

而是每每在夜里听着这歌，都会忍不住追忆。


End file.
